Królestwo Gruzji
Królestwo Gruzji – państwo historyczne na terenie Kaukazu. Historia W 1080 roku Seldżucy zajęli tereny Gruzji. Panowali jednak tylko w niektórych rejonach kraju. David IV, władca Gruzji, zwany również Budowniczym, zaatakował Seldżuków. Do walki z nimi wykorzystał wiele sił, więc trudno było mu kontrolować jego prowincję Kartlię i dał jej mieszkańcom możliwość powstania. W Eristavis położonym w księstwie Kldekari, Liparit Bagwaszi, planuje spisek przeciwko niemu, ale zostaje złapany w 1093. Odżałował swoich czynów i został ułaskawiony. Ale dwa lata później znowu zawiązał się spisek. Po jego śmierci, Dawid podzielił Kldekari, a tym samym osłabił księstwo. Zrobił to samo z innymi przeciwnikami. Dzięki temu już więcej w jego państwie nie podnoszono buntów. Dawid doprowadził do reformy Kościoła i oczyścił kraj ze swoich przeciwników. Do tego promował budowę nowych kościołów i klasztorów. Ponadto, aparat państwowy zostały zreformowany przez Urząd Uchezesni (wezyra), odnowiono sądownictwo i założono tajny wywiad. Ten informował Dawida o wydarzeniach w kraju i za granicą. Przez reformę wojskową, przywrócił dyscyplinę w armii, a żołnierze otrzymali nowy sprzęt i lepsze szkolenie. Została także wprowadzona surowa dyscyplina. Armia została podzielona na trzy jednostki, gwardię królewską, garnizony miast i twierdz oraz armię faktyczną. Poprzez sprowadzenie 40 000 chazarskich rodzin z północy dodatkowi najemnicy przybyli do kraju. Tak więc, gruziński król posiadał armię 60 000 mężczyzn i 5000 strażników, wojsk książąt i najemników pochodzących z Kaukazu Północnego. W 1097 roku Gruzja zaprzestała płacenia haraczu TurkomPraca zbiorowa: Oxford - Wielka Historia Świata. Średniowiecze. Cesarstwo Niemieckie - Arabowie na półwyspie pirenejskim. T. 17. Poznań: Polskie Media Amer.Com, 2006, s. 237. ISBN 978-83-7425-697-1.. Pierwsza wyprawa krzyżowa i wewnętrzne waśnie osłabiły Turków seldżuckich. Od tego czasu, gruzińscy królowie przestali także być zależni od Bizancjum, bo po atakach Seldżuków i krzyżowców Bizantyjczycy przestali mieć w tym regionie znaczenie. Po udanych gruzińskich atakach na królestwo Hereti książęta heretieńscy w 1104 roku bez walk dołączyli do zjednoczonej Gruzji. W tym samym roku, państwa muzułmańskie zawarły sojusz przeciwko Gruzji. Dawid IV pokonał ich armię w 1105 w bitwie pod Erzuchi. W 1110 Gruzini podbili miasto Samszwilde w Kartli, potem Dserna i resztę południowej Gruzji, a także dawny Emirat Tbilisi, z wyjątkiem części wschodniej i samego Tbilisi. Następnie Turcy ponownie zaatakowali Gruzję, ale zostali pokonani. W 1115 roku Dawid zajął również wschodnią Kartlię, części Rustawi i najechał w 1116 należące do Turków Tao. Król z muzułmańskiej dynastii panującej w dzisiejszym Azerbejdżanie, w 1117 roku sprzymierzył się z Seldżukami, żeby Dawid musiał prowadzić wojnę przeciw niemu. Najpierw podbił fort Kaladsor, a później zaatakował wnętrze i zdobył Derbent razem z sojusznikami. Władca zginął w walce z władcą a jego syn poddał się Gruzinom. Złoty okres W 1121 roku Gruzini pod wodzą Dawida IV pokonali armię Seldżuków w bitwie pod Dgiori, ponieważ ta nie mogła wykonać okrążenia w ciasnych wąwozach. Po bitwie władca zaatakował Turków i zdobył w 1122 Tbilisi, które ogłosił stolicą państwaBaranowski Bohdan, Baranowski Krzysztof, Historia Gruzji, Ossolineum, 1987. Sułtan Mahmud II w 1123 wezwał Gruzję do płacenia hołdu. Dawid poszedł do Szyrwanu, gdzie stacjonowały wojska Seldżuków, zdobył go, a wkrótce potem także Derbent, gdzie w 1124 pokonał armie Kurdów, Chazarów i Dagestańczyków. Następnie zajął zamek Birit w Szyrwanie, które zostało włączone do jego królestwa. W tym samym czasie, gruzińskie wojska zaatakowały stolicę Armenii Ani, gdzie stacjonowały wojska gruzińskie. Armeńskie królestwo Shirak zostało włączone do Gruzji. Na północy Dawid zrobił fortyfikacje w wąwozie Darialskim i nowe zamki budowane na przełęczach Kaukazu. Wpływ państwa, na ludy kaukaskie na północy był silny i ich chrystianizacja postępowała. Dawid była tolerancyjny wobec innych kultur i religii, ludność islamska Tbilisi otrzymał nawet przywileje, najpewniej, w handlu. Sam Dawid IV widział jednak również siebie jako obrońcę chrześcijańskich państw wobec islamu. Rządy Dymitra I i Jerzego III Dymitr I, syn Dawida został koronowany za życia ojca, króla Gruzji, aby nie pozostawić wątpliwości co do sukcesji. Dymitr ponownie rozszerzył granice królestwa, ale najpierw musiał odeprzeć ataki Turków i w 1125 zajął miasto Dmanisi. W 1128 roku zajął miasto Chunani.W 1130 Shah-i Arman z Ahlat rozpoczęli kampanię przeciw Gruzji, ponieważ król przeszedł na stronę Ani, ormiańskiego państwa wrogiego Gruzji, ale został odparty przez Dymitra. Północna Armenia, pod rządami Fadlona IV stałą się znowu niezależna w 1126 roku, ale stała się wasalem Dymitra. Od 1153-1154 roku Gruzja i Armenia były w sojuszu przeciwko emirowi Erzurum, który dostał się do gruzińskiej niewoli w 1161 i został wydany za okup 100.000 dinarówFähnrich Heinz: Geschichte Georgiens von den Anfängen bis zur Mongolenherrschaft, 1993. Również Azerbejdżan odzyskał ponowną niezależność i Dymitr zajął Aran ponownie. W 1139 zdobył Gandżę i przywiózł żelazną bramę z miasta do swego kraju. Ale w 1143 roku Azerbejdżan stał się posagiem tureckiego emira, ponieważ Dymitr wydał sułtanowi swą córkę Rusudan. Po konfrontacji z Turkami w 1129/30 te tereny zostały podzielone, w zachodniej panowali Gruzini, wschodnia musiała płacić haracz Turkom. Derbent nadal było gruzińskim wasalem, inna córka miejscowego króla została żoną Dymitra. W 1150 nastąpił bunt książąt, którzy chcieli przywrócić dawną władzę, najstarszego syna Dymitra, Dawida, ale jego ostatni syn Jerzy został następca tronu. Dymitr zdusił bunt, ale pięć lat później, jego syn Dawid V wszczął drugie powstanie. Objął władzę, ale zmarł sześć miesięcy później, a jego ojciec został po raz kolejny królem i uregulował sukcesję na korzyść Jerzego oraz ukarał zbuntowanych książąt. Konflikt z Armenią jednak trwał nadal, prowadzony przez króla Jerzego i zakończył się w 1161 roku. Władca najpierw osadził Emira Saduna jako gubernatora, ale potem został zwolniony. Nowym gubernatorem został Sargis Mchargrdseli. Seldżucy następnie zawiązali sojusz przeciwko Gruzji z Ahlat-Shah i emirami z Erzurum i Diarbekir, ale ich armia została pokonana przez Gruzinów i Jerzy z Erzurum został zaatakowany i pobity. W 1163, wybuchło powstanie w Azerbejdżanie, podczas którego szach zjednoczył się z Ani. Ale wtedy Gruzini zajęli Azerbejdżan zmusili Turków do porozumienia. W 1165 roku Ani zostało seldżuckim lennem. Dziesięć lata później Ani wypowiedziało wojnę, co spowodowało atak Seldżuków, który został odparty. W 1173 Gruzja prowadziła kampanię przeciwko Derbentowi, zaatakowała Azerbejdżan i zajęła część Derbentu. Rządy królowej Tamary Według króla Jerzego królowa Tamara wstąpiła na tron w 1184, ale jako współwładczyni rządziła już od 1178. Pod rządami królowej Tamary Gruzja osiągnęła kulturową i gospodarczą prosperity. Ponadto, po raz pierwszy szlachta miała przewagę w głosowaniach. Mimo to Gruzja była osłabiona wewnętrznie. W 1185 roku grupa gruzińskiej szlachty wybrała dla Tamary męża – księcia suzdalskiego Jurija Bogolubskiego, jednak został wygnany w 1187 roku. Potem Turkowie zaatakowali Królestwo Gruzji z kilku stron, z południa, a także z obu kierunków Karnipor i Kari. Kampanie toczyły się w Dwin, Persji, Gelakun i Gandży. W 1188 poślubiła Dawida Soslana, syna władcy Alanów. W 1191 jej poprzedni mąż wrócił, aby odzyskać władzę. W Getuni armia rebeliantów została pokonana i Bogolubski został ponownie wygnany. Kiedy Tamara urodziła dziedzica w 1193, Gruzini prowadzili kampanię przeciwko Bardawi, Karnu, Qarqar i Gandży. W odpowiedzi Azerbejdżan zawiązał sojusz przeciwko Gruzji, który został pokonany w 1195. Gruzini przejęli Schamkor, Gandżę, Bidshnisi i Dwin. Gdy upadło miasto Kari, sułtanat Rum zagroził, że najedzie ich kraj. Ale w 1203 królowa Tamara zaatakowała ich obóz i pokonała armię. W 1204 Gruzja wykorzystała słabość Bizancjum, które zostało zdobyte przez krzyżowców w czasie czwartej krucjaty i zajęli bizantyńskie terytoria na południu Morza Czarnego. Zwasalowali sobie Królestwo Trapezuntu, osadzili na tronie Aleksego I Wielkiego Komnena, który szukał ochrony w Gruzji. Kilka lat później, Gruzini zorganizowali marsz wojsk na Persję, ale w Ardabil zostali pobici, co sprawiło, że Gruzja wróciła do dawnej powierzchni. W 1210 roku Gruzini zorganizowali wielką wyprawę do Persji, w czasie przebili do Tebriz oraz Gurgan i wrócili z dużymi łupami. Zamieszki w Pchower i Didoer, wasalstwach w północno-wschodniej części kraju, zostały krwawo stłumione. W 1213 Tamara zmarł w swojej letniej rezydencji Agara. Pod koniec swoich rządów panowała w Osetii Północnej, Aranie, Inguszetii, Didoji i na ziemiach Laków, które były gruzińskimi wasalstwami, w Azerbejdżanie, Ersinkach i Erzurumie<. Za jej rządów po raz pierwszy powstał pomysł utworzenia przedstawicielskich organów. Miano utworzyć dwuizbowy parlament (pierwsza izba - Darbazi, druga - Karavi)Systemy ustrojowe państw współczesnych, ISBN 8362813202. Kryzys państwowy W XIII wieku kraj został zaatakowany przez najeźdźców mongolskich i splądrowany. W 1225 roku armia chorezmijska przekroczyła granicę z Gruzją i w 1225 roku w bitwie pod Digiori pobiła GruzinówFähnrich Heinz: Geschichte Georgiens von den Anfängen bis zur Mongolenherrschaft, str. 168. W 1236 roku mongołowie zajęli ostatecznie Królestwo Gruzji, a walki z nimi zmusiły wytworzenie diarchii z ambitną gałęzią Bagratydów rządzących w Imeretii. Dzięki pomocy Mongołów wiele potężnych gruzińskich i ormiańskich rodzin uniezależniło się od króla, a Gruzini brali udział we wszystkich mongolskich wyprawach na dynastię IlchanadówC.P.Atwood: Encyclopedia of Mongolia and the Mongol Empire, p.197. W 1237 roku w czasie panowania Abu Sa'ida protegowany gruzińskiego króla Jerzego V Wspaniałego generał Chupan został pojmany przez własnych żołnierzy i stracony, jego następcą został Iqbalshah, który został mongolskim gubernatorem GruzjiD. M. Lang - Georgia in the Reign of Giorgi the Brilliant (1314-1346). Bulletin of the School of Oriental and African Studies, University of London, Vol. 17,No. 1 (1955), s. 84. W 1330/1 roku król Jerzy V zajął Imeretię i ponownie zjednoczył Gruzję, cztery lata przed upadkiem dynastii IlchanadówTa'rfkh-i Shaikh Uwais (History of Shaikh Uwais), trans. and ed. J. B. van Loon, The Hague, 1954, str. 56-58.. Państwo to w tym czasie utrzymywało bliskie stosunki militarne z Cesarstwem TrapezuntuDavid Nicolle: Wojny Za Wiarę. Chrześcijaństwo i Dżihad 1000-1500, str. 137, ISBN 8311114188. W XV wieku na skutek najazdów Złotej Ordy oraz dążeń gruzińskich feudałów do jak największej niezależności królestwo rozpadło się na trzy mniejsze, Kartlię, Kachetii i Imeretię oraz wiele mniejszych księstw, takich jak Samcche–Saatabago. Kategoria:Geografia historyczna Gruzji Kategoria:Państwa historyczne Kategoria:XI wiek n.e Kategoria:XII wiek n.e Kategoria:XIII wiek n.e